


Hellfire

by purple_mango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Blood Addiction, F/M, Ruby is a bitch, season four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during season four, right before the Apocalypse, when Ruby is a manipulative bitch.<br/>So. Imagine being Sam's girlfriend while this is going down, and you find out Sam is still seeing Ruby and drinking demon blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time, this is unedited. I just got the idea last minute because I was rewatching Supernatural on Netflix this week (season 4 today) and it's like 12:11am so I'm out of it but still had the reader insert in my head the whole time I was watching so here's the start of this.  
> Enjoy
> 
> PS sorry to those of you who are waiting on more for my "Believe" and "You've Got the Love" stories. I'll try to get some chapters out this week for both

"This is freakin' insane, how's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean asked.

You were laying next to Dean on the dingy motel bed with the pile of Supernatural books next to you, while Sam was sitting at the table going over things on his laptop.

"Oh come on Dean, these are actually pretty cool if you think about it. I'd love to read all of these. They make you guys sound so dreamy" you made it as though you were swooning, closing the book and bringing it to your heart just as you said 'dreamy.'

You heard Sam let out a low chuckle before Dean rolled over, hitting you with a pillow and then making his way over to see what Sam had found.

Dean was amused how they could have some fans, proud of the concept of 'Dean girls' and 'Sam girls.' Of course, Sam quickly cut Dean's fantasy short by explaining the whole "Wincest fantasy."

"They know we're brothers right?" Dean asked wearily, disgust evident in his voice.

You got off the bed then and walked over to the boys, wrapping your arms around Sam from behind, "Aw it's okay Dean, don't worry, Sam is with me so who cares what a couple of random girls think?"

"Yeah that's a great theory and all Y/N, except, you're not in these books. So, no one actually knows about you."

"Yeah I noticed numb nut, but that doesn't change the facts here Dean."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that sweetheart." You swatted Dean in the arm as Sam cleared his throat, announcing that the three of you should go and talk to the publisher.

When you arrived, you were confronted with a spunky woman who was a little too obsessed with the series.

You were standing there, amused, watching her explain to the boys just how much she loved it, only joining in her enthusiasm when she said, "if only real men were so open to their feelings."

You joined in, saying, "yeah I know, Sam and Dean are the epitome of what all men should be like. I mean, can you imagine what it would be like to be with one of them? So open and caring and probably great in the bedroom too."

You turned, looking at Sam suggestively while he and Dean gave you a funny look that was dissipated by the woman agreeing with you. Dean cut your banter short, asking if she could tell them anything about _Supernatural_.

First though, she quizzed the boys, she seemed satisfied at first but in order to get the name of the author, Sam had you all show her your anti possession tattoos.

Before you had much time to react, she pulled down her pants, showing the tattoo on her ass. You looked back at the boys and gave Sam a look that said 'if you continue to look I'll fight you.' You were pulled from your thoughts with her, "Chuck Shurley."

You got to a smallish house, excited as you could be. Dean pressed the doorbell, a dirty hobo looking man opened the door. Sam and Dean began interrogating the man Chuck, you couldn't believe how skeptical he was acting.

After the boys showed him the guns in the back of Baby, Chuck went to go back into his house.

You called after him, "Hey Chuck, wait!" Sam stepped up next to you as Dean began to explain the entire situation. Back inside Chuck's house, it seemed Chuck was finally starting to understand.

"So if you're really Sam and Dean, then who are you?" He was looking at you now, questions riddled across his face.

"I'm Y/N, Sam's girlfriend," you had a small smirk on your face at his shock.

"Then how come I've never seen you?" You were about to question him, but Dean beat you to it, "what are you talking about?"

Chuck started talking about Lilith, causing Sam and Dean to argue. Finally, Dean asked how Chuck knew what he does. He explained that he would get a headache, then drink until he passed out.

"So you dream about us?" Dean was the one who sounded skeptical this time.

"Well yeah, except, I've never seen you, Y/N."

Sam moved to your side and put his arm around you. You weren't entirely sure why Chuck would be dreaming about Sam and Dean, getting all of the details correct, except for the fact that you weren't a part of it.

A whole bunch of shit went down over the next few hours. You found out Chuck was a profit, and Sam was ready to make a deal with Lilith that would have killed both Sam and Dean.

You were a little upset about the whole situation, but you were just glad that Sam was okay. To be honest, you didn't quite trust him lately. You loved him to pieces, but something was obviously wrong, and you just wanted things to be okay.

A couple of days passed, and you three had been through hell. There was the situation with Adam and Sam almost dying as a result. Then the whole ordeal with Castiel and Jimmy's family.

But not even four hours ago, you watched Sam kill a demon and drink her blood as though he had no control. Your heart sank at the change in his face, as you watched him exercise the demon out of Amelia, Jimmy's wife.

You couldn't think straight, the tension between Dean and Cas was immense, and your head was still trying to wrap around the fact that Sam was still doing this...

That's how you ended up sitting outside the huge iron door of Bobby's panic room, listening to Sam scream for you to let him out. You couldn't though, you knew Dean was right, this had to happen.

Dean had come down and was standing in front of you now, you must've fallen asleep at some point.

"Dean," you breathed out.

He looked so tired, the sparkle gone from his eyes. He went and opened the little window so you could see Sam. You cold hardly look at him, you wanted nothing more than to go in there and hug him as tight as you possibly could.

You weren't even listening to what they were saying, you couldn't. Eventually though, Dean was carrying you up the stairs and you had to face Bobby.

Sam's screams were all you could focus on. You had no idea what he was going through, but you didn't like it. Bobby was showing Dean details about the seals, not seemingly too worried about the pending Apocalypse.

You interjected suddenly, "Bobby we aren't gonna let anything hurt Sam. We have to protect him," your voice trembled as you spoke.

Dean left shortly after and you managed to cry yourself back to sleep on the couch beside Bobby's desk.

You were awoken abruptly by Sam screaming again. Bobby and Dean were just standing there, talking about how Dean gave himself up to the angels.

"Guys!" You yelled, wanting their attention. You listened again and heard nothing, the three of you running back down to the panic room to find Sam.

He was flailing around the room and you rushed in without question. Bobby and Dean pinned Sam down and you were at his side, trying to calm him down. You watched as Sam was handcuffed to the bed, deciding to stay with him.

You pulled a chair up to his unconscious form and laid your head on his chest. Sam awoke a little while later, surprised to see you with him.

"I'm so sorry Sammy," you whispered, pain evident in your voice.

You eventually made your way back upstairs and found Dean asleep on the couch. Bobby was at his desk, also asleep, so you crept across the room to where Dean was.

You lifted his arm up and managed to snuggle in under it, pressed closely against Dean. He woke up at the movements but relaxed when he noticed it was you.

He knew how hard this was and he knew you both needed to be there for each other. Dean just pulled you closer to him, kissing your forehead before falling back to sleep.

  
"How the hell did he get out?" Dean's gruff voice echoed through the hall.

All of the traps were busted and Sam was gone. You knew Dean probably thought you let him out, but you wouldn't have, Sam needed help and having him locked up was doing just that.

"Ruby."

"That'd be my guess," Bobby stated matter of factly.

You flinched at her name. You hoped Sam wasn't with her because you knew he'd not only be getting the blood, but he would also be having sex with her. Sam loved you, but he would do anything to get his fix.

Dean momentarily forgot you were there when he spoke, but after he said he hoped Sam was with Ruby, he looked to you for a reaction.

"I'm coming with you to find Sam, Dean."

"No Y/N, you're not."

"Dean! Yeah I am. And I'm going to be the one who kills the stupid demon bitch."

Dean looked at Bobby then back to you, before he let out a deep sigh, mumbling "fine."

You and Dean were spending your time trying to track down Sam, while he was off doing hell knows what.

Finally, you were able to, and you were sitting with Dean out front of the motel, preparing yourself for what you knew you'd inevitably see: Sam with Ruby.


End file.
